Enemies fell in Love
by LegendKillerRKO
Summary: Bluestream high and Redstream High are sworn enimies, but what happens when a cocky young trouble maker and a hot heart broken cheerleader fell in love.
1. Party Time

"Another year." Sighed a upset Candice Michelle. This was Candice's 2nd year in Bluestream High. Candice was known as one of the hottest and popular cheerleader in her school. Even though Candice was popular she was upset that her boyfriend or you can say her ex-boyfriend Hunter Helmsley one of the popular boys at her school which play for her football team. Candice slowly walk into school thinking that she wouldn't see Hunter again. And hoping she will start fresh.

Over at Redstream High which is Bluestream's worst enemy. Randy Orton walk to his school, with his best friend John Cena.

Randy Orton is one of the popular boys in his school along with John Cena and Dave Batista and Rey Mysterio and also Kurt Angle. Randy Orton is known as a cocky bastard and also a player and known as "The Legend Killer'. John Cena is a poser, but trust me he is not a friendly person also known as "The DR of Thuganomics. Dave Batista the "The Animal" he is strong and big, he has a very big appetite, if you know what I mean. Then we got Rey Mysterio, the nicest one in his gang, he loves to party.

Then of course we got Kurt Angle, "The wrestling Machine", and he has a very bad temper. "Ready to dominate this school" said Randy smirking. "Heck Yeah." The guys said.

Over at Bluestream High, Candice walk over to her friends, Torrie, Stacy, and Trish. "Hey." Candice saids. "Hey." They all say together and hugged. "So Candice have you heard." Said Torrie. "Heard about what." Said Candice. "The new club they have in town." Said Trish. Candice frowned. "Trish, you know we are not even old enough to go, and plus the last time we tried to sneak into a club with you, you ended up blowing us off." Said Candice.

"Really?" said Trish who look confused. "Yes" the girls all shout at her together. "Okay, you don't have to get your panties up in a bunch." Said Trish. "But this time my friend's sister works there and she promise us she can take us in with some fake i.d's" said Trish. " You sure about this Trish? Asked Torrie. "Yeah let's go tonight." Said Trish. "Aright." They all said together."

" Hey Randy, there's a new club in town tonight you wanna come?" asked Rey. "Sure as long as we get in." said Randy looking at John. "Don't worry it's all on me" said John smirking. "Okay let's go tonight." Said Kurt. "HECK YEAH " THEY ALL SAID TOGETHER


	2. Perfect

Candice, Stacy, Trish, and Torrie went inside the club according to Trish's Plan. They sat at a table and order drinks. Then a few minutes later Randy, John, Dave, Rey, and Kurt entered the club, and they headed to the bar. They ordered drinks and watch people dancing. While at the girls table they were drinking and gossiping. "Man, this is one of the best club I ever been to." Said John. "You bet." Said Randy. "I mean can you believe it Mickie actually got suspended for cussing Mr. Foley out." Said Trish laughing. "At the first day of school too." Said Stacy also laughing. "Hey, look at those hotties over there." Said Torrie, and the girls turn their attention to where Torrie was staring. "I never seen them in school before." Said Stacy. "Yeah me either." Said Candice. "Wait, do you think what I'm thinking." Said Trish. "No way." They said together. "I mean look at that boys jacket, it has RS, that's the initials for Redstreams High." Said Torrie. "Let's go say hi." Said Trish. "But they are like our worst enemies." Said Stacy. "So what do you ever see hotties like them at our school." Said Torrie. Everybody went silent. "Come on." Said Trish. They headed to where they were at, the boys noticed and smirked. "Hotties at 6 o clock." Said John. "I don't know, but for sure they are not from our school." Said Randy. "Hi." The girls said together. "Whats up" said John. "So where school you guys go to." Randy cocked an eyebrow. "How do you know we go to school?" asked Randy. "We just know." Said Trish. "Don't worry about it." Said Kurt. "So who wants to dance." Everybody raise their hands except for Randy and Candice. "Randy, how come you don't wanna dance?" asked John. "Just not in the mood." Said Randy. "How come you don't wanna dance Candice?" asked Stacy. "I just wanna drink for now." Said Candice. Stacy nodded and they headed to the dance floor. Candice sat at a seat next to Randy. "Hi I'm Randy." "I'm Candice." Wow he really is cute thought Candice. Man is she hot thought Randy. "So, do you have a boyfriend?" asked Randy. "No, why you ask." Said Candice. "Nothing just asking." Said Randy taking a sip of his drink. Candice smiled. "So, do you have a girlfriend?" asked Candice. Randy smiled, "No." "Oh." "Look I know we just met, but I was wondering if you wanna hang out sometimes." Randy said. "As friends or more than that." Said Candice smiling. "As friends, yeah. "I'll think about it." Said Candice. "It's late I have to go." Said Candice getting up. "Wait, how do I reach you?" asked Randy. "Here, I don't usually I don't do this when I meet new people but you seem nice." Said Candice giving her the number. "My friends will take me back, bye." Said Candice. "Bye." Said Randy smiling. This is gonna be perfect Randy thought.

Well let me know what you guys think thanks.


	3. Party Time Again, with Him?

"So Candice, I saw you with that cutie last night." Said Torrie. Candice smiled. "So do you like him?" asked Torrie grinning. "What no, I mean I just met him last night and plus he goes to a school that is like our worst enemy!" yelled Candice. Torrie frowned. "How do you know he goes to Redstream High, he didn't even told us." Said Torrie looking at her friend suspiciously. Now it was Candice's time to frown. "I told you last night Torrie, remember that boy you dance with, well he wore a Redstream High sweatshirt." Torrie thought for a moment. "You mean John?" said Torrie. "I don't know his name." said Candice in annoyance. "Anyway, do you like him Tor." Torrie thought for a moment. "What's not to like." Said Torrie smiling. "Good because I gave him your number." Said Candice sighing. "You did WHAT!" yelled Torrie, which Candice jumped a little. "Geez Tor you don't have to yell right." "Oh sorry." "So he might call you, you better get ready." Said Candice. "You're right." "But Candice, I saw the way he look at you the yesterday, I think he likes you." Said Torrie. Candice sighed. "Torrie, I just broke up with my boyfriend and do you think I would want to get in a relationship right now." Said Candice. Torrie sighed. "I guess you're right, but what if he doesn't likes me." Said Torrie frowning. Candice let out a small smile. "What's not to like right." Said Candice smiling. Torrie smiled. "Thanks." Said Torrie hugging her friend.

"Yo, Randy what's up with you today, you are always talkative, but now you are so quiet." Said John. "Nothing just thinking." Said Randy smiling. "Thinking about that girl from last night." Said Kurt smirking. Randy glare at him. "Yes I'm thinking about that girl from last night." Said Randy grinning. "I knew it." Said Dave. "Hey Randy." Said Maria, one of the girls from the cheerleading team who has always liked Randy but he never pays attention to her. "Hey." Randy replied with a half smile. Maria smiled. "Why don't you go out with her." Said Rey looking at Maria up and down. Maria just glared at Rey and walked away. "Rey, I think I know who I want to go out with okay." Said Randy who was being annoyed by his friends. "Any way I got to go." Said  
Randy running to his class. His friends gave each other a weird look.

"Alright, Alright, who wants to earn some money by joining me." Said JBL one of the richest guys in school but not as rich as Randy and his gang. "God when will he ever shut up." Said Randy drinking his water, "Maybe we should give him a beating." Said Dave cracking his knuckles. Randy chuckled, he knew Dave always wanted to give JBL a beating, but the principal Mr. McMahon, seems to always be in the way. "So John, are you dating anyone." Said Randy looking at his friend. "Well no, but I do like somebody." Said John looking at his food. "Who?" asked Rey looking at his friend curiously.

John sighed. "Remember the girl I dance with last night." Said John. They all nodded. "Well I kinda like her." Said John. "Whoa, John Cena has a crush on that blonde from Bluestream High." Said Rey laughing. John sighed. "John what's wrong?" asked Randy.

"Well the thing is I don't know if I will ever see her again." Said John looking upset.

"Don't worry John, that girl I sat with last night, well she gave me her number so we could just call her and speak to that girl you like." Said Randy and John look up smiling. Randy smiled.

"So Candice where do you want to go tonight?" asked Stacy. Candice shrugged. "I don't know." "Do you want to go to that club again?" "Sure." Said Candice not really wanting to. "O.k. we can all go tonight." Candice let out a fake smile.

"So Randy you want to hang out at the same club again." Said Rey. "Sure why not." Said Randy. "Okay we can all go at let's say 8:oo." Say Kurt. "Fine by me." Said Randy and John together. Little did they know that Maria was listening to their whole conservation. "I'll see you there Randy." Said Maria grinning.


End file.
